


She Calls Him Daddy

by Ponderosa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Daddy Kink, F/M, One Night Stand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 14:58:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ponderosa/pseuds/Ponderosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's furtive and anonymous in a way that makes his chest hurt with loss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Calls Him Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the original blindfold_spn, for the prompt: John/OFC, daddy.

She calls him _daddy_, wraps her arms around him and makes a little mewling sound when he drags down her panties to find her slippery wet. He spreads the folds of her cunt with his fingers and she wriggles, goes up on her tiptoes and gives him a dirty little smile.

She's not that much younger than him, but he knows the past few years have weighed heavily on him. At the start, smelling smoke with every breath, he'd gone for long stretches without eating, went gaunt thin even while fixing three meals a day to keep his boys fed. Later, once he'd learned how to handle a knife against things that weren't human, well, each of those hunts had left their mark, too.

This girl, she's soft and smooth in his hands in a way that Mary had never felt, because back then, he'd seen war and horror but it hadn't sunk into his bones. He'd been soft, innocent about what creeps around in the shadows, and a daytime fuck may have been rushed but never desperate like this: Furtive and anonymous in a way that makes his chest hurt with loss.

He wrenches his thoughts from that path, takes a handful of the girl's ass and lifts her up easily to perch her on the edge of a battered old desk. The shades are drawn in the tiny office but light is still pouring in, bright slices of it striping across her prim little waitress dress.

"Ooh, daddy, you're so _big_," she says, her fingers snaking around his cock and tugging it free.

So innocent, he thinks. Not in the way she strokes him as she rolls on the rubber, definitely not in the way she teases the head of his cock near the slickness of her cunt, but for everything else. "Can you take me, babydoll?" he asks.

She licks her lips to a sheen and John almost doesn't wait for an answer. "Start off slow," she says.

"Always do." Only like any first time, holding back is going to be a chore. He lets her settle his cock ready to enter, nudge her hips and hook her legs around him. He focuses instead on the buttons of her dress, tugging them open gently while every rise and fall of her chest seems to offer up her tits. They're small enough to fit straight in his palm, and he already knows from feeling her up that she's not even wearing a fucking bra.

"Ready, baby?"

A full-body shiver runs through her, and he pushes aside the open front of her dress as he nudges his hips forward, slides easily enough into the tightness of her body. Each successive thrust gets him deeper, and a pleasant sort of glow floods through him at the way she holds to him, muffles moans against his chest and shudders each time he rolls the pad of his thumb over a taut nipple.

"You want your daddy to get you off first?"

The girl nods, squeezes her cunt around him, and John doesn't care anymore about trying to remember whatever had been on her nametag. Stops worrying about his boys wasting time in the arcade. Doesn't give a shit about the bodies piling up in the woods outside town. There's only this, and he hushes her with a kiss as he pulls out and drops down to his heels. Her skin is pale and smooth in contrast to his hands as he shoves her legs wide and tongues a kiss on the warm spread of her hole, fucked open and wet. He kisses up to her clit, sucks and licks, and breathes in the sweet scent of her.

She calls him _daddy_ and he brings her off fast and hard, her thighs still shaking when he fucks back into her and finds his own moment's peace.


End file.
